Une rencontre inoubliable
by yuna1010
Summary: une rencontre inoubliable est l'un des débuts de mes fictions. C'est la rencontre d'âme sœur que rien ne pourra plus séparer, le début d'une histoire d'amour, le début d'une belle amitié, avec un brin d'originalité.


UNE RENCONTRE INOUBLIABLE

Bleach et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire sont de mon invention. Je remercies déjà tout ceux qui m'ont inspirer et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous inspirera elle aussi. BONNE LECTURE !

Un jour, un jeune capitaine de division effectuait sa mission de reconnaissance dans le monde des humains. Dans la ville de Karakura pour être précis, une ville particulièrement riche en pression spirituelle, ce qui causait pas mal d'ennuis à ses habitants sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Les shinigamis, eux, devaient protéger les humains des monstres mangeurs d'âmes qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, les hollows. D'où cette mission.

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait repéré un signal étrange sur son soul raper, mais il ne trouvait rien. En fait, il ne savait même pas quoi chercher: son portable désignait juste ce signal comme une "race inconnue", ni humaine ni shinigami, ni hollow. Piqué par la curiosité, il voulait absolument savoir à qui ou à quoi appartenait cette pression spirituelle. Il était tout près... A peine à quelques mètres... Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas âme qui vive.

\- Encore un problème avec cette fichue invention!, se plaint-il prêt à geler le portable.

Parce que ce capitaine n'est autre que Toshiro Hitsugaya, le plus haut gradé de la 10ème division chez les shinigamis et il en était fier. Du haut de ses 1m33 et son allure de collégien trop mature et froid, il était devenu capitaine après seulement trente ans de service à la 10ème division. Il fut rapidement reconnu comme le "petit prodige" de la Soul Society: doué au combat, puissant et d'une intelligence qui avait fait de lui un des meilleurs stratèges shinigamis. Malgré cela, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux et cette histoire de signal inconnu l'intriguait avant de s'avérer être un stupide bug. Déçu, il lança l'appareil dans un buisson avant de le regretter. Alors qu'il commençait à s'en approcher, il entendit un grondement sourd et vit deux yeux dorés dans l'ombre de ce même buisson. Il porta rapidement la main à son zanpakuto mais quelque chose l'empêcha de dégainer: ces yeux le fixaient sans peur, le défiant de faire un pas vers eux. Comme il ne bougeait pas, ce sont eux qui vinrent à lui. Une panthère noire sortit de ces buissons, majestueuse et noire comme la nuit avec des prunelles d'or qui le fixaient toujours. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et était, sans comprendre émerveillé par sa découverte. Elle sortit complètement de sa cachette, le portable entre ces crocs qu'elle lança à ses pieds.

\- Excuse moi pour ça. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

Un autre grognement lui répondit, moins menaçant, comme si elle avait compris se qu'il disait. Peut-être le comprenait-elle?

-Qui es-tu?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il posa la question mais n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Il s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main, guidée par cette envie grandissante de la toucher, d'en savoir plus sur elle, mais elle devint tout de suite plus méfiante. Il continua quand même d'avancer jusqu'à caresser le bout de son museau. Presque immédiatement, la panthère recula en grondant, préférant remettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal! Ne crains rien.

Elle le fixait toujours, puis d'un coups, se retourna vers les buissons en grognant et , sans un regard pour lui, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Depuis ce jour, cette rencontre le hantait. Ces yeux l'obsédaient au point qu'il passait ces nuits à la chercher sans jamais la retrouver. Le jeune capitaine devint insupportable, toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause de ces multiples échecs et du manque de sommeil, jusqu'à inquiéter sa fainéante mais fidèle vice capitaine.

-Capitaine! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Laisse moi tranquille, Matsumoto.

-NON!, se rebella-t-elle. Vous revenez tous les matins exténué de vos ballades! Vous ne dormez plus et vous êtes toujours sur les nerfs! Expliquez moi pourquoi!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Pousse toi de devant cette porte.

-Mais...

-Matsumoto!

Il n'avait pas crié mais on sentait très bien l'autorité quand il lui parlait ainsi. A contrecœur, elle se décala pour le laisser sortir de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il se dit qu'elle avait bien droit de savoir la vérité. Elle le méritait.

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Enfin... C'est compliqué...

-Dîtes moi qui c'est, capitaine! Je vous aiderais! Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Je sais, Matsumoto. C'est pour ça que je te l'ait dit. Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Bientôt on retournera au Seïreïteï et ça va finir par me rendre fou.

Cette fois, il sortit vraiment, laissant sa vice-capitaine figée par la surprise: son capitaine ne parlait presque jamais de ses sentiments, mais il lui faisait assez confiance pour se confier à elle. Elle allait retrouver cette personne! ... Mais, malgré toute leur volonté, ni Hitsugaya, ni sa lieutenant ne retrouvèrent la panthère avant leur retour à la 10ème division. Son histoire avait beaucoup surpris Rangiku (Matsumoto) qui ne comprenait pas sa fascination pour cet animal, aussi intelligent soit-il. Mais maintenant, même s'il le cachait et essayait d'oublier, il y pensait constamment et restait dans son bureau à faire des rapports, sans trop parler même à ses collègues capitaine ou ses subordonnés. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial? Pourquoi était-il si attiré par cet animal magnifique?

-Capitaine?

-Matsumoto. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore?

-Nous avons une nouvelle recrue. Elle sort tout juste de l'académie et attend pour vous rencontrer.

-Bien fais la entrer.

-Euh capitaine... C'est une femme., insista-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, surpris: les femmes dans les divisions de combat étaient rares et toutes se montraient assez puissantes pour atteindre le cercle fermé des gradés. La preuve avec Rangiku, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Cette fois, elle avait l'attention de son capitaine.

Vous allez-y.

Impatiente, Matsumoto ouvrit les portes de leur bureau et pour la première fois depuis son retour, il réussit à penser à autre chose qu'à son obsédante panthère. Jolie, grande, aux cheveux noirs et lisses, mais timide vu sa démarche, elle avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et posa un genou à terre en signe de respect.

-Quel est ton nom, jeune recrue?

-Yuna Schieffer, capitaine.

-Et pourquoi souhaites-tu rejoindre la 10ème division et pas une autre?

-Je... Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

-Ne sois pas timide!, s'amusa Rangiku. Sous ses airs de méchants, il mords pas.

-Tais-toi, Matsumoto! Relève la tête, jeune recrue. Sois fière! Peu de candidats arrivent à sortir de l'académie et intègrent les 13 divisions de la Soul Society.

La jeune recrue en question releva la tête et leur regard se croisa enfin: deux prunelles d'or. Les mêmes qui le hantaient depuis des jours. Le choc lui coupa la respiration! Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

-T...Toi?

\- Si je veux entrer à la 10ème division, c'était pour vous revoir. Ne serait ce qu'une fois...

-Mais tu...

-Capitaine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Vous la connaissez?

-Je l'ai cherché pendant des jours, Rangiku...

Finissant enfin par faire le lien, la vice-capitaine les regarda chacun leur tour.

-Mais c'était une panthère la dernière fois, non?

-Vous m'avez cherché? Mais vous avez oubliez de parler à quelqu'un: Yoruichi aurait put vous aider...

D'un coups, il se sentit idiot. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû y penser! Mais son obsession le rendait idiot. Il se décida enfin à bouger et se mit devant elle alors qu'elle baissait à nouveau les yeux. Pas très loin, Rangiku regardait la scène en ricanant joyeusement. Elle espérait quand même que son jeune capitaine comprendrait enfin les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cette jeune femme, qu'elle appréciait déjà.

-"Allez capitaine!", pensait-elle.

Le capitaine, lui, semblait un peu perdu, se tenant toujours devant elle. Il ressentait la même envie qu'il avait ressentit la première fois face au félin, mais une part de lui avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau s'il tentait de s'approcher trop près.

\- Est ce que tu vas encore disparaître si je m'avance?

-Je suis désolé, capitaine., dit-elle après avoir ri une seconde. Mes transformations sont encore récentes et douloureuses. Le contact avec quelqu'un m'effraie sous ma forme féline. Cette part de moi est encore trop sauvage.

-Ne me fuis pas.

Il lui fit relever la tête en levant doucement son menton jusqu'à revoir ces yeux qui l'avaient totalement envoûtés. Il y voyait de la douceur, et se sentait encore plus attiré par elle tellement elle était belle.

-Tu es entré à la 10ème division à présent. Ce qui fait de moi ton capitaine.

-Oui je le sais.

-Serais-tu prête à combattre à mes côtés sans discuter mes ordres?

-J'ai une totale confiance en vous.

-Mais tu me connais à peine.

-Je le sens. Et je l'ai lu... dans vos yeux, la première fois que je vous ai rencontré.

Il sourit. Elle était mignonne à rougir comme ça.

-Tu obéiras à tous mes ordres?

-Oui capitaine.

-Alors embrasses moi. C'est un ordre.

Il vit à nouveau ses yeux s'illuminer d'une joie pure et une étincelle s'allumer, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il comprit qu'elle ne bougerait pas, par peur ou par respect, mais il ne la laisserait pas repartir. C'était hors de question! Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de légèrement reculer et l'entendre gémir de déception que leur baiser soit déjà terminé. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus longtemps, plus passionnément tout en restant doux. Sa main alla d'elle-même se poser sur la joue de sa partenaire pour la garder près de lui. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. C'était tellement simple quand elle était là, devant lui. Elle réchauffait son cœur de glace et rendait cet instant magique. ...A un détail près...

-Oh! Vous êtes trop mignon! C'est le coups de foudre!

-Tsss... Yuna, je te présente Rangiku Matsumoto. Mon insupportable vice-capitaine...

-Vous oubliez magnifique, généreuse...

\- ... fainéante, qui ne s'occupe jamais de ces affaires et alcoolique par dessus le marché!

-C'est pas gentil, capitaine!, rit la principale concernée qu'il ignora royalement.

-Mais elle m'a toujours été fidèle et me comprend mieux que personne.

-Je garderais votre petit secret... même si je doute qu'il le restera longtemps vu comment il te regarde, ma petite Yuna.

L'atmosphère fut beaucoup plus légère depuis ce jour, à la 10ème division. Voilà comment deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent jusqu'à ne plus se quitter...

FIN


End file.
